Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.248$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.248 = \dfrac{24.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.248} = 24.8\%$ $24.8$ per hundred = $24.8$ per cent = $24.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.